L'amour est aveugle
by Letter to Jessie
Summary: Luna a gardé un secret depuis la bataille au départements des Mystères. Que fera Harry quand il le découvrira ? OS, traduction.


Salut les pandas ! Comme aujourd'hui c'était la fin des examens, et que je suis désormais L.I.B.R.E, je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas poster une nouvelle traduction ! Un petit OS, tout mignon (Message subliminal : allergiques à la guimauve, enfuyez-vous tant que vous le pouvez !). **Un grand merci à Rae Carson de me laisser le traduire !**

C'est un Luna/Harry, et oui, toujours des couples aussi spéciaux. Mais je suis spéciale, donc c'est logique ! Comme mon père que j'appelle Papa Poney ! Bon, il apprécie pas beaucoup, mais j'ai le droit. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai envie, bien sûr ! (a)

Bon, j'arrête avant que nous n'appeliez réellement l'asile ! ^^

**Auteur : Rae Carson**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, si c'était moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je crois qu'on serait au courant.**

**Good reading !**

* * *

Harry suivit Rogue de retour à la fête de Slughorn. Il heurta de nouveau Luna. Elle avait apparemment apporté ses Lorgnospectres à la partie, les arborant fièrement. Bien qu'Harry ait préféré se concentrer sur ce que Malefoy manigançait, il se laissa entraîner par la blonde.

– Regarde tous ces Nargoles, dit-elle, montrant du doigt un grand bouquet de gui.

Harry, bien sûr, ne vit rien.

– Je pense qu'il y a toute une famille, là dedans, poursuivit-elle. Je me demande où ils vivent quand il n'y a pas de gui.

Elle semblait se parler à elle-même, pensant à haute voix.

– Peut-être dans les tiroirs à sous-vêtements des élèves ? plaisanta Harry avec un petit sourire.

Luna le fixa et lui répondit, très sérieusement :

– Oh, mais c'est très sensé, Harry ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi mes culottes disparaissent...

Soudain, le garçon se demanda si Luna portait des sous-vêtements en dessous de sa robe argent. Il rougit à l'idée de lui demander une telle chose, et se mit à rire de l'absurdité de ses pensées.

Luna secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue à ce rire brusque.

– J'ai cassé un nid de Joncheruines, tout à l'heure.

Elle se pencha sur l'adolescent et continua :

– Vu ta réaction, je mettrai ma main à couper que l'un deux a réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton oreille !

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'étais juste heureux d'être avec toi.

La jeune fille pencha la tête de l'autre côté et ôta les Lorgnospectres. Elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire authentique, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était magnifique.

– C'est vraiment gentil, ce que tu viens de dire, Harry.

– Je le pense vraiment, Luna, répondit honnêtement Harry, qui se demandait si un Joncheruine n'avait pas réellement infiltré son oreille. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de venir avec moi à la fête.

Luna s'empara subitement de sa main, tout en lui disant :

– Je le devais, Harry, tu es mon ami.

Elle remit ses Lorgnospectres à nouveau et commença à l'entraîner quelque part, sa main toujours glissée dans la sienne.

– Luna, tu ne devais pas accepter d'y aller seulement parce que nous sommes amis. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas sentie obligée…

Luna secoua tout simplement la tête, et commença à marmonner pour elle-même. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua que les extrémités de ses cheveux étaient bouclées. La jeune fille avait du passer beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, ce soir.

– J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, commenta-t-il, se demandant dans quoi cette fille l'embarquait.

– Tu le penses vraiment ? fit-elle en se retournant sur lui. Cho Chang m'a aidé à les coiffer.

– Oh…

La mention de son ex-petite amie rendait la situation assez délicate.

– C'est une très gentille fille, continua Luna. Comme tu es sorti avec elle, je me suis dit qu'elle saurait comment tu voudrais que le rendez-vous se passe.

Harry se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise.

– Je suppose que oui… Où allons-nous ?

– A la Tour d'Astronomie, l'éclaira Luna. l'air était étouffant, chez Slughorn. Ce sont à cause des Tranchesac Ongubulaire. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour, tout en riant et plaisantant. Harry se rendit compte combien la main de Luna était chaude et douce, délicate. C'était vraiment une fille incroyable.

Luna lâcha finalement la main d'Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de vide. Comme si Luna n'était plus là pour le soutenir. Elle était debout à côté d'un des télescopes peuplant la pièce. Elle se baissa pour observer le ciel étoilé.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas fan d'astronomie, dit-elle doucement, mais j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais quand même d'y jeter un œil.

Elle recula pour laisser Harry pour regarder dans le télescope. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit cri d'admiration. C'était magnifique. Il observa lentement les corps célestes qu'on ne pouvait compter. Les télescopes sorciers étaient bien plus développés que ceux des Moldus.

– C'est merveilleux. Ces étoiles ont-elles des noms ?

– Bien sûr, sourit doucement Luna. Celle-là, c'est la Canis Major.

Harry cesse de regarder les étoiles et regarda la jolie blonde.

– Tu en es sûre ? murmura-t-il quasiment.

– Je me doutais que tu l'ignorais. Canis Major est un système stellaire binaire. Les deux étoiles me font penser à toi et à ton parrain.

Tout à coup, Harry ressentit des fourmillements à la réflexion de Luna. Canis Major était le mot latin qui désignait l'étoile dont Sirius avait hérité le nom.

– Merci, répondit Harry, sachant que Luna voulait bien faire.

Il se retourna vers le télescope pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. Luna s'occupait tranquillement à un autre télescope à proximité.

– Il te manque, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

– Bien sûr, chuchota-il, une boule dans la gorge. Il était ma seule famille. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai perdu pour toujours.

– Oh non ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Harry se retourna vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aborder une expression… inquiète. Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Harry en se penchant à ses côtés.

– J'ai perdu mes Lorgnospectres, déclara-t-elle avec anxiété.

– T'inquiète pas, on va les trouver, assura le Survivant.

Il fouilla toute la salle, même les escaliers menant en haut de la Tour. Les Lorgnospectres s'étaient comme volatilisés.

– Le vent doit les avoir emportés… Je vais demander à mon père de m'en envoyer, déclara Luna, rassemblant son courage. La peur résonnait encore un peu dans sa voix. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

– Ouais, ça doit être ça, acquiesça Harry. Tu en auras de nouveaux dans quelques jours.

Il lui sourit, mais Luna ne fit pas attention, et continuait d'observer l'espace. Elle se comportait… d'une manière que le garçon n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Normalement, quand elle regardait l'espace, c'était avec un regard rêveur. Et même si Harry ne voulait pas paraître idiot et grossier, il s'approcha d'elle et agita sa main devant elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

– Harry, appela-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ?

Le garçon regarda son amie, et agita encore une fois la main devant elle. Ses yeux ne clignèrent même pas.

– Luna, dit-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, je ne veux pas être brusque, mais…tu es… aveugle ?

– Seulement sans mes Lorgnospectres, sourit-elle doucement.

– Mais… Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu pouvais voir sans eux. Tu avais ôté les Lorgnospectres quand nous avions parlé des Sombrals.

– C'est vrai, tu as raison, admit Luna avec sa voix habituelle, à l'époque, je pouvais voir sans ça. Mais j'ai eu un accident. Comme ma mère, quand elle est morte.

– Tu as fait des expériences avec des potions ? questionna Harry d'un air dubitatif.

– Pas tout à fait, répondit Luna.

Elle se détourna.

– Il y a sept mois, lors de la bataille aux départements des Mystères, Dolohov a essayé de te jeter un mauvais sort. J'ai réussi à le détourner, mais il a ricoché sur moi. Je n'ai pas pu l'esquiver, poursuivit-elle en pointant ses yeux.

Harry la fixa, consterné. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il joignit leurs mains et se confondit en excuses.

– Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il, se sentant coupable au plus haut point. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas important, dit Luna, toujours souriante.

– Par Merlin, jura Harry en élevant la voix, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Bien sûr que c'est important ! soupira-t-il. Donc, tout ça est encore à cause de moi…

– Non, contra Luna, son sourire s'agrandissant. Je peux voir des choses que je n'ai jamais cru possible.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry, perdu, ses mains tenant toujours celles de la jeune fille.

– Par exemple, je n'ai pas besoin que mes yeux fonctionnent parfaitement pour voir que tu es encore en vie. En plus, il existe des moyens pour régler ça. Des moyens magiques.

Harry secoua la tête, un peu craintif.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, Luna ?

– Que si je devais le refaire, je le referai sans hésiter, si ça permet de te garder en vie.

De chauds picotements explosèrent dans la poitrine d'Harry.

– Mais… Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, dit simplement Luna, je t'aime, Harry.

Soudain, le garçon eut les mêmes sensations qu'il éprouvait d'ordinaire quand il était à proximité de Ginny Weasley. Il n'osa pas parler pendant un moment. C'était bizarre… Trois heures auparavant, il n'aurait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était avant de passer cette magnifique soirée en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry plus à lui-même qu'à Luna, tout en fixant ses chaussures.

Elle resserra la pression de ses main et rit de son rire si… Lunatique.

– Je ne peux pas y croire non plus, fit-elle, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

Harry se souvint de tous les regards volés que Luna lui avait donné, tout les choses drôles qu'elle avait dites, de l'étrange manière dont elle changeait de sujet quand ils abordaient une chose plus ou moins romantique. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait agi comme ça parce qu'elle l'aimait ?

Harry s'esclaffa avec elle et secoua la tête. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à caresser doucement la joue de Luna. Elle ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête sur la main d'Harry.

– Luna… appela doucement Harry, combien crois-tu qu'il y a de Joncheruines, en ce moment ? Mon cerveau est bien trop embrouillé…

– Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une colonie entière. Laisse-moi te t'admirer, comme ça…

Elle toucha délicatement son visage et découvrit toutes les courbes. Harry, pris d'une pulsion, se pencha et embrassa ses paupières closes.

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'être embrassée comme ça, avoua Luna, rayonnante.

Le garçon sourit. Il n'y avait que Luna pour vouloir être embrassée sur les yeux.

– Et que dirais-tu de ça ? demanda Harry avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle soupira de contentement, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

– J'adore ça, sourit-elle.

Et Luna et Harry passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la Tour d'Astronomie, les Lorgnospectres perdus bien vite oubliés.


End file.
